


Reset

by ArinaMaron



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaMaron/pseuds/ArinaMaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked like an average teenager, but she highly doubted that an average student could see people with a chain hanging from their chest and monsters every day. All of this put such strain on her, that she wished to just reset her life. Things drastically change when she finds out that she's not the only person who can see these strange creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was about to set, its last rays making the sky a mixture of orange and red.

Masses of people moved along the paths of Teheranno as another workday in Seoul was about to end.

 

One person though looked out of place. She was wearing a school uniform, something that shouldn’t be out of the ordinary, but it was strange for a student to walk home this early. At this time of the day, they’d usually take supplementary lessons, all keen on receiving the best grades possible.

 

If one looked at her clothes, they could instantly know which school she attended, the grey and red uniform was well known around the capital. Joseon High School was always at the top spot when it came to high school rankings in the country, its students attending the most prestigious universities after graduation.

 

The girl was listening to music, efficiently sealing off the noises of the world surrounding her. She didn’t have her earphones plugged in because of a rebellious phase; her reason was more…unusual.

 

 

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!_

 

 

Her shoulders stiffened slightly, fingers pressing the volume button of the phone furiously. The music was blaring so loudly in her ears, that every passerby could hear it clearly. Her ears hurt because of the loud music, but she could still hear that awful sound.

 

She had to get away from here.

 

Looking straight ahead, she quickened her pace, slaloming between the pedestrians. She should’ve taken the subway today, at least it was quiet there…the noises didn’t reach those depths.

 

 

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!_

 

 

The ground shook under her feet slightly. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to calm herself down, because the whole situation was starting to make her panic. The _thing_ was getting closer.

 

She was 13 when she first saw _it._ It was an ordinary school day with her sitting in class and listening to the teacher. Suddenly a roar could be heard, making her look out the nearby window. It was strange, how none of her classmates did the same, like they didn’t even hear anything. Her green orbs widened when her gaze landed on something.

_It_ was standing on the top of a nearby apartment building.

 

The _thing_ was huge, easily surpassing twice the height of the tallest person she knew. Silver scales covered its whole body, fingers ending in sharp black claws. What disturbed her even more was the hole in the middle of its chest and that ivory mask which resembled a reptile’s face.

 

Her limbs became paralyzed just by seeing such a scary creature, which was more fitting to be a vision in a nightmare than to be something real. It roared once again, but no one in her vicinity noticed.

 

_Was she hallucinating?_

That’s when she noticed someone next to the _thing_.It was a boy, not older than 20. He was you average looking Korean boy, but what was really strange about him was that he had a chain hanging from his chest. He was backing away from the creature, desperately trying to get away. He was getting dangerously close to the edge of the roof, but before he could have plummeted, the creature ate him.

 

_It_ ate _him._

 

The world turned all black around her when she fainted.

 

Nothing was the same after that day.

 

The image of that _thing_ devouring that boy got embedded in her retina forever. She never told anyone what she saw that morning, because she was afraid. Afraid that what she saw was an illusion and they’ll think that she’s crazy. So she prayed that even if it really was a hallucination, it was a one time thing.

 

Unfortunately it wasn’t.

 

She heard the roars every day, sometimes from the distance she could see their owner too. People with a chain hanging from their chest were a frequent occurrence as well, though she never approached them. She was afraid that they were just the projections of her imagination, a sure sign that she was losing her sanity. She didn’t want to live in a padded room for the rest of her life, so she kept quiet.

 

Each day became harder and harder for her, the sightings overwhelmed her. She started using the subway as means of transportation, since it seemed like those strange people avoided it. Listening to music every time was also a way for her to cope with this new situation because it muffled the roars. This is how she lived her life for the past 4 years.

 

Her panic started to subdue as she was nearing her apartment building, the only place where she felt somewhat secure. She was already fishing out her keys from her backpack, when the ground shook under her feet.

 

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

 

The sound was deafening and so so _close_.

 

Her breath hitched when she looked up.

 

There was a _thing_ standing at the end of the street, looking directly at her.

 

Yes, she should’ve definitely taken the subway.


	2. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo contemplated briefly on the offer. His aching limbs were screaming at him to decline, begging for their much needed rest. But his conscience berated him on even considering on refusing, if there was really a person with such kind of powers, they needed his help. He knew how it felt to be an outsider, someone who could see creatures that no one could. And of course there was the opportunity of spending some time with Rukia again, though he didn’t really want to admit how much he missed their missions, and they still had to talk about that certain issue. In the end, his decision was really easy.

It was an ordinary Sunday morning in Karakura, with the streets being almost completely empty, most people spending their free time with their family or just resting. Kurosaki Ichigo wasn’t an exception from this. His muscles were still aching from yesterday’s sparring, not to mention the fatigue from last week’s work. He could feel the warm sunrays on his face, but being too stubborn to open his eyes, he covered his face with the duvet.

 

The serenity was seemingly short lived, when a shadow cast itself on the young man’s sleeping figure.

 

“GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!!” Isshin pounced on his unsuspecting son, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

 

“What the fuck?!!” The orange haired man kicked his attacker off, making him land at the other side of the room.

 

“You are starting to get clumsy, my son!” Isshin was on his feet in seconds.

 

“Get out!”

 

“But you have a guest!”

 

“Who?” He knitted his brows.

 

“My third daughter finally visited us!” Ichigo rolled his eyes when his father started crying.

 

“Rukia is here?” Ichigo got up from his bed, searching for some clothes that he could change into. Knots started to form at the pit of his stomach, as the information finally sunk in. Things between the two of them was awkward…well, awkward was an understatement. It all happened three weeks ago, but they had yet to talk about it like two adults. Could it be that she’s here because of that?

 

“Yes! It’s been years since I last saw her, I’m so happy, my son!”

 

“She was here last month.”

 

“But her absence seemed like an eternity.” Isshin sighed dramatically.

 

“Shut up old man!” The orange haired man kicked his father out of his room.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad to see you, Rukia-nee.” Yuzu exclaimed.

 

Rukia sat in the living room of the Kurosaki residence, patiently waiting for Ichigo. She sipped on the warm green tea, which Yuzu handed her only moments ago.

 

“I wanted to visit sooner, but I’m quite busy at the moment.” She smiled, omitting the truth. This was probably the last place she wanted to go to after that _strange_ night a few weeks ago. Whenever she heard that Ichigo was in Seireitei, she buried herself in paperwork or ran errands to places where she was absolutely sure that she won’t meet up with him.

 

Both girls looked at the ceiling, when shouting could be heard from upstairs.

 

“I think dad just woke up Ichi-nii.”

 

“Why, oh why is my son so cruel to me?! Such brutality! Oh, Masaki!” Isshin cried.

 

“Shut up already!” The head of the family came down tumbling on the stairs.

 

“Mornin’” Ichigo stepped over the pile he called his father, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Well, considering that it was the Kurosaki household, it really was.

 

“So, what happened?” The substitute Shinigami asked after the two women in the room greeted him. The half glance he sent towards Rukia made her feel slightly hurt.

 

“I’m here to ask you to join me on a mission.” In all honesty, he was at the bottom of her list of candidates, but currently everyone else was busy with other things.

 

“Could you be more specific?”

 

“There are strange Hollow movements around Seoul.”

 

“And?” Ichigo raised a brow.

 

“Just as I said, they are _strange_. There are too many of them…it’s like something is drawing them in.”

 

“Someone with unusually high reiatsu?” Isshin added in his two cents, the seriousness in his voice being unusual for the two Shinigami.

 

Rukia nodded. “I had the same idea. It might be a human with high spiritual pressure.”

 

“Could it be that that person is like me?” Ichigo asked.

 

“Yes. Or it could be that they got affected by the reiatsu pollution which was the aftereffect of the wars against Aizen and the Quincies. Anyways, the only way we could be sure about this is if we investigate it.” Sapphire eyes looked expectantly at the Substitute Shinigami. “So, are you coming?”

 

Ichigo contemplated briefly on the offer. His aching limbs were screaming at him to decline, begging for their much needed rest. But his conscience berated him on even _considering_ on refusing, if there was really a person with such kind of powers, they needed his help. He knew how it felt to be an outsider, someone who could see creatures that no one could. And of course there was the opportunity of spending some time with Rukia again, though he didn’t really want to admit how much he missed their missions, and they still had to talk about _that_ certain issue. In the end, his decision was really easy.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

A senkaimon opened on the top of a tall skyscraper in the Korean capital, Ichigo and Rukia stepped out, both clad in their Shinigami uniforms.

  

“Where do we start?” Ichigo asked, staring at the ant sized people at the bottom of the building.

 

Rukia pulled out a small object from the pouch beside her waist. It was circular item, made of metal akin to a compass. “If our suspicions are right, this should show us the direction.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Urahara-taichou gave it to me. It’s a soul compass, which should direct us towards those humans who have reiatsu well above average.” She infused a bit of her reiatsu into the object, turning it on. The silence between them was deafening while they waited for the compass to point them towards a direction.

 

Both of them knew why the other one had such few words to utter. They also knew that the discussion of _the_ problem was imminent, though both waited for the other to voice it out loud. Finally, the tension got the better of him, and Ichigo spoke up.

 

“About the kiss…” He started, a faint streak of red appearing across his cheeks.

 

“Um…yes?” Suddenly the billboards seemed really interesting for Rukia, even though she didn’t understand the words written on them. The models still looked pretty, nonetheless.

 

“There was lots of alcohol consumed that night.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And…”

 

“And it happens all the time…” Rukia laughed awkwardly, the sound of her voice making even her cringe.

 

“Yeah!” Ichigo had slight enthusiasm in his voice. “I mean, I’m sure it happened to you a lot of times.” The unexpected silence and the look on Rukia’s face that followed this statement indicated that he said something really bad. _Really_ bad.

 

Sapphire eyes narrowed into angry slits. “What do you want to imply with this?” Her icy voice could have turned the Sahara into a ski resort in seconds flat.

 

“I…I mean…”

 

The compass started beeping loudly, pointing them towards the South.

 

“You’d better have an acceptable explanation once we finish.” She gritted, taking off to the correct direction.

 

“Of course.” Ichigo muttered, following her lead.

 

* * *

 

move.

 

Move.

 

MOVE.

 

She was screaming at her legs to budge, but they stood still, like they were set in concrete. The _thing_ was moving towards her, the steps shaking the ground. She wasn’t sure if her body was quivering out of fear or because of the shockwaves. She took a trembling step backwards, soon another one followed.

 

“Come on, you can do this.” Her voice was raspy and quiet. She turned around and started running, praying that the _thing_ won’t catch up to her.

 

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

 

She cringed, tears sliding down on her cheeks. It’s going to eat her; she’s going to end up like that boy. Her feet and lungs couldn’t bear the strain she was putting on them, but she had to run. She didn’t want to die…no.

 

“Nooooooo!” She screamed out when the _thing’s_ fingers wrapped around her body. The force made her short in breath, her bones almost breaking. The thing’s huge mouth opened revealing several rows of jagged teeth.

 

Those teeth are going to rip her apart.

 

She’s going to die…

 

At least she wasn’t hallucinating all these years. These creatures existed, or it might be that she has the most intense hallucination that she ever had, though she highly doubted that. Those red eyes, jagged teeth and claws that dug in her flesh seemed real than anything to her. It was ironic how the moment she realized that she wasn’t insane was when she’ll have to die.

 

She started to feel dizzy, the air in her lungs now completely gone. Her eyes started to close as she was slowly losing consciousness, the last thing she heard was a woman’s shout and then coldness followed.

 


	3. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she thought that Rukia was weird, than he was downright bizarre. The man had orange hair. Resembling the actual fruit…no, his was even brighter, like fluorescent bright. He was wearing the same clothes as his companion though. Were they from some kind of school she never heard about?

Pain. That was the first thing she felt when she regained her conscoiusness. It was weird, though. She expected death to be…well, painless. But what she felt right now was far, _really_ far from that. It might've been because of the _thing's_ teeth or something. Yeah, after all, having so many sharp teeth sunk into your flesh were bound to be painful.

She knew that she could open her eyes, but should she? To be honest, she was absolutely terrified to open them, what if…what if she'll see something dreadful? Like her mangled body, or one of her body parts being chewed on by that _thing_? The only thing that was certain right now was the immense pain she felt and the coldness of something against her back. Was she lying down? A morbid sense of curiosity washed over her, she had to know what happened to her. It was a must. Her vision was blurry as her eyes opened. The brightness that greeted her was unexpected.

"She's awake." A woman said from above. The blurry figure became closer, crouching at her side. The shuffle of feet could be heard as another person approached her. "Are you all right?" The woman asked, her features slowly becoming sharper.

Well, the _thing_ was gone, that's for sure…Or maybe it's capable of shapeshifting or whatever. This theory seemed to be a little bit farfetched though, she already saw it's true form, so it was meaningless for it to turn into a friendlier form.

"Mhm." Her vocal chords didn't seem to be cooperating with her right now. Her vision on the other hand was starting to get sharper and sharper, making it easier for her to recognize her surroundings.

She wasn't outside, that was for sure. Even though brightness surrounded her, she couldn't see the blue sky. This could mean that she didn't faint on the street. _Good_. But, it could also mean that she got kidnapped…maybe she got drugged by her captor, that's why she saw that _thing_. Well scenario number two wasn't good news at all. Or maybe, she's just overreacting and the answer is much easier than anyone could think. But first of all, she should sit up, because the hard ground didn't help her situation at all.

She sat up abruptly, the motion being easier than she expected. The aftermath wasn't that pleasant, though. A hiss escaped her lips, pain shooting through her abdomen.

"Be careful." The woman said, resting a hand on her back. She had black hair and violet eyes, the strangest color she ever saw. But her eyes color wasn't the oddest, because the black shikakusho was even weirder.

"What…what happened?" She croaked.

"You've been attacked."

"By what?"

She hoped…no, _prayed_ that the woman would confirm that she was attacked by a _thing_ and not by some petty thief. After all, what was the chance of two crazy people with the same hallucinations meeting? Hopefully really slim.

The woman bit down on her lower lip, deep in thought. "What's your name?"

"Yamashita Sayuri. But I like to be called Yuri." She mumbled.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and he's Kurosaki Ichigo." She pointed to her side. That's when Yuri saw the man standing only a few feet away from them. If she thought that Rukia was weird, than he was downright bizarre. The man had _orange_ hair. Resembling the actual fruit…no, his was even brighter, like fluorescent bright. He was wearing the same clothes as his companion though. Were they from some kind of school she never heard about?

"Have you seen your attacker?" Rukia asked with a leveled tone in her voice. Both were looking at her expectantly, their eagerness making her uneasy.

"I _might_ have seen it." Yuri looked carefully at them, contemplating on her next words. Should she tell them her outrageous story or come up with something?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…" She stared at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing she has ever seen. "My attacker was…a…" She gulped, closing her eyes. "A monster." Silence followed her statement, making her uneasy. Yuri cracked open one of her green eyes, looking at the two people in front of her.

Instead of the look of shock which she was expecting from them, they looked unimpressed.

"At least she won't think that we are crazy when we explain everything to her." Ichigo looked at his raven haired companion.

"Explain what?"

"Well, this might sound strange, but…"

* * *

 

Yuri looked baffled at the two people in front of her. Seriously, did they really think that she'd believe what they would say, with those ridiculous drawings as well? This alone would make her suggest a psychiatrist to them. At least she won't go alone.

"Bullshit." Though she never was the kind of person to cuss, the situation just asked for it.

"Pardon me?" Rukia asked, slightly confused.

"I don't believe what you are telling. I mean…Shinigami and Hollows? Do you honestly think that I believe all of this? Is this some kind of a candid camera, or what?"

"The howls…you hear them often, right?" Ichigo spoke up, the younger woman stiffening at his words.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to feign nonchalance, but it was a poor act.

"Look that Hollow almost killed you, and if it hadn't been for us, you'd be six feet under right now."

Yuri bit down on her lower lip, staring at her folded hands. Could it be really true? It felt so ludicrous that what she thought to be illusions were real. All these years she hoped that someone would confirm the apparitions being existent, and now that her wish has been granted it felt so surreal. And then it finally sunk in…What she saw was all true, the howls, the monster eating that poor guy and her as well. She almost died today.

"Thank you." She breathed out after some time. "But…but why did it want to eat me? And why can I see them?"

"When did it start?" Ichigo asked immediately.

"Four years ago, in the winter."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, confirming their thoughts nonverbally. "The war with Aizen." Rukia whispered.

"War with whom?"

"In the past few years we fought wars with really powerful enemies. And it seems like these fights had some consequences on the world of the living." The raven haired woman stated. "This might be the reason why you can see the Hollows."

"Well, thanks." Yuri said bitterly, a surge of anger washing through her.

"We didn't know that it had such effects."

"Do you know how miserable my life was because of you? I thought that I was _insane_. That what I saw was just a figment of my imagination. And I was so afraid to tell anyone about them. It took you four years to finally do something?" The teen stood up and started walking around the room.

"We are sorry."

"Well, thank you. But you know what?" She raised a furious brow. "It doesn't change a thing. The last four years of my life was a living hell in more ways than one. So, I'm really thankful of your cooperation." Turning on her heels, Yuri started searching for some kind of an exit.

"Where are you going?" She heard both of them walking after her.

"Away."

Ichigo grabbed her upper arm. "You can't."

"And why not? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"More Hollows will come after you. Your spiritual pressure will draw them in and they won't stop until they eat you." Ichigo stated, earning a glare from Rukia. This wasn't how she wanted to break in the news to the poor girl. Yuri went through enough traumas today and she definitely didn't need more right now.

"Oh, fuck." The teen muttered.

"You should stay with us for the time being." Sighing, Yuri just nodded.

* * *

 

_Lishui, China_

It was that time of late night or early morning when everything was peaceful and eerily quiet in the city. People either slept in their comfortable beds or were preparing for their oncoming workday. But they didn't hear the roar of the creature that roamed the dark streets and were all oblivious of one soul's terror and despair.

The booming footsteps came closer; the form huddled in the corner of an alley trembling. Meilin covered his ears with his hands with more force as a howl echoed through the empty streets.

He prayed that the creature won't see him, that it would pass the alley without it noticing his shaking silhouette. But deep down he knew that this was just an empty wish.

He'll die tonight.

The sound of feet shuffling through the pebbly ground could be heard, but they were far too delicate to come from the monster. The young man raised his head, looking at the newcomer. His throat tightened at the sight of the pale and skinny man in front of him. His long black hair that reached his ankles looked unkempt and together with the white ragged hakama – which was the only piece of clothing he had – he could pass as a homeless person. But what stood out were his cerulean blue eyes that shone in the dark.

Meilin squashed himself to the brick wall even more, wanting to get as far as possible from him.

"Do not fear child." His voice sounded like the mixture of several other ones. "We came to save you." He extended his right hand. "Come and your pain will be vanished, you won't be able to see _them_ anymore."

"You-you can make it go away?" Meilin's voice was hoarse. Though he met the man for the first time, he felt like he was telling the truth, and the young man wanted to believe that what he said was true. That he can have his normal life back, in which he won't have to hiding inside his room, deep under the covers of his bed, praying that none of the monsters would find him.

"Yes, and you'll become happy. Happier than ever before." He felt the blue eyes boring into his soul, hypnotizing him.

"I want to be happy." Meilin stood up and stretched out his right hand, grabbing the man's pale one.

"You chose right, child."

A blinding white light engulfed the two figures and the whole alley together with a surge of incredible power. The building walls surrounding the alley cracked, some windows even broke, but since no one was living there, it all went unnoticed. The light started to diminish and the two figures disappeared.

Not long after that people started appearing on the city streets all rushing to their workplaces, some even passing the alley where Meilin was hiding not long ago. But they were all unaware of the impending danger that would threaten all worlds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that I have another ongoing fic and one that is on hiatus, but I just had to get this out of my system. This will be a Grimmjow x OC and IchiRuki fic. :) The frequency of my updates will depend on my free time and your response.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
